Affinity ligand-matrix conjugates for use as chromatography adsorbents for protein purification are well established. For example, the use of phenyl-based ligand for protein purification, including purification of the in-demand monoclonal antibodies has been disclosed in the patent literature. Other known affinity ligands used in chromatography media to purify influenza A are fusion peptides and lectin. Also, studies on distancing ligands from matrix cores have been described.
Alternative methods for purifying influenza A include, for example, size exclusion and ion exchange chromatographies.